The Chronicles of Illyria
by Nextgen
Summary: Illyria, The Fallen God-King Returns once again. In this Story you'll see her as you have never seen her before, Find out What happends With Illyria After 'Not Fade Away'... Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Illyria Fanfic

'The Chronicals of Illyria'

Written By : Donny

Illyria & Angel© belong to Joss Whedon & co.  
Angel The TV series Belong to The WB & Fox

I wrote this fanfic but all Mutant Enemy characters Belong to Joss Whedon & co.

Please note that English is not my native language

Part 1 : 'Why we fight'

'It's Better' Illyria responded. Still hurt from the fight she had with 'The Marcus creature'

Wesley sat opposite of her. They shared this moment of silence with each other.

'I have to go' Wesley said. He got up and walked to the door. ' You leave because you're needed.' Illyria responded again. 'Angel requested your help, he asks you to lay down your life in order for him to continue ruling his kingdom.' Illyria got up as well but turned her back to Wesley and walked to the only window in this room. She looked out the window only to see the sun going down. Wesley looked at Illyria hoping she looked back at him, but she didn't.' Thank you for you're… concern' Wesley said with a bit of sarcastic undertone.

' But this is a fight were I…'

–' Expect to come back alive?' Illyria said, finishing Wesley's sentence.

Illyria turned around, she faced Wesley. 'You fight for this world, yet what has this world done for you in return? You fight to see the sun go down? Or up for that matter? Why would you…'

-'Fred' Wesley immediately responded. Illyria stopped speaking.

'She was my life, my everything. And you took her away from me.' It felt good to say what he wanted to say for a long time now. Though after Wesley said these words he couldn't help but regret saying those words. He bonded with Illyria, they shared a bond even they don't fully understand… Whatever sunlight was left shined at Illyria's back. Creating a beautiful silhouette. ' I… didn't. It wasn't my choice that forced me into this shell,' Illyria answered to Wesley. ' Follow me.' Illyria said. She walked past Wesley thru the door and Wesley followed. Into the night…

It was a cold night, the moon was hiding behind big dark clouds. Illyria turned her back to Wesley and looked up in the sky ' It is strange, Nature is something that could be broken in my time, it followed my will as I pleased it. It reflected my emotions, when I was pleased thunder ruled the sky's, no individual ever tried to brake my will on this planet.' Illyria looked at Wesley without moving her body only her head. Any normal human being couldn't turn it's head like Illyria did. Her beautiful Blue hair covered one eye. Illyria pierced thru Wesley with her eye. To Wesley it looked like Illyria tried to read his thoughts. Though he know she did no posses such powers. Especially not after the power drain. Illyria turned her head back. Her hair fell neatly back to her shoulders. She looked up at the sky again. 'It defies me now… it sheds no tears for my presence.'

Wesley smiled… ' You're a complicated woman you know that.' Wesley walked to Illyria until he stood right beside her. Illyria ignored him. 'No human nor demon could ever defeat me, though in a useless last effort they formed a coalition and did what I never thought was possible. I was locked in a prison in which I was unable to see, talk or hear. My mind was restless. Until I entered this shell. Everything looked so troubled yet so clear… Humans rule the earth. Grief, love, hate is just routine. In my time they were powerful emotions. Now they are nothing more than meaningless feelings. You fight your own kind. Though you depend on each other to survive. How can it be that the human race still stands firm?' Illyria looked troubled. Wesley couldn't help but wonder if Illyria was right? He processed her words. The time in which the old ones ruled was always considered to be some sort of hell on earth. Only the literal kind this time. As the Earth grew so did the entire human race. Are they really just as weak and stupid as Illyria thinks? Is the inevitable destruction of the human race really as inevitable as Illyria believes. When one fall do all the others fall as well ? 'I don't have all the answers Illyria.' Wesley said. Illyria turned her head a little to her shoulder. She looked troubled… again. Illyria said : 'Woman… you said Woman to me… again, you think I'm part of your species?' Wesley looked at Illyria while answering: 'you live inside a human shell, you have to understand the rules of this world, you fight to survive, you are full of questions and you do not yet know you're true meaning of your existence. You're without a purpose. Truly you are more human than… vampires.' Illyria firmly opened her eyes… she was insulted by a lower being even though that being was Wesley she was just reduced to a mock by him! 'How dare you insult me like that, Vampires are weak and stupid. I'm Am Illyria God-King Of The Earth Sha…..' Wesley interrupted Illyria: ' No you stupid smurf behind us. Illyria turned herself around she saw 4 vampires in front of her now. 'o' Illyria said.

She walked towards the vampires. The vampires surrounded her. Illyria looked at the biggest vampire of the four. 'Vampire…' Illyria said. 'Do you know my purpose?' The vampire looked puzzled. His face just morphed into his vampire self. 'No bitch I'm just here to eat.'

'So be it…' Illyria said. 'You may eat you newly mutilated flesh'. 'What?' the vampire responded. The other vampires laughed. Illyria ignored these mocks. She looked at the biggest vampire again and immediately responded. She grabbed both of the vampires arms and just torn them off in one clean pull. The vampires arms turned to dust. The biggest vampire now armless screamed in pain. Illyria ignored him again. Illyria smiled at her doing. She grabbed the armless vampire now and torn his head of as well. The vampire turned to dust. The other three vampires looked scared and angry at the same time. They all morphed into there vampire self's and attacked Illyria. Illyria quickly responded with a quick elbow to the vampire that stood besides her. And she kicked the one in the chest in front of her. But because of her actions to the first 2 vamps she had no time to quickly respond to the third one. Realizing this she prepared herself for impact. But the impact never came all she heard was a demonise cry. She looked at the third vampire turning to dust. Wesley appeared behind the dusted vampire with a wooden stake in his hand. Illyria nodded, now focusing on the remaining two vampires. They wanted to run but Illyria quickly ran towards them and grabbed both of them. She had a firm grip on their necks and she smiled. 'you are useless.' Illyria said while breaking there necks at the same time with her hands. Knowing that this wouldn't kill a vampire she returned to Wesley for him to stake them while Illyria was holding these vampires. The vampires turned to dust immediately after Wesley introduced his stake to their harts. 'Heartbreaking… really' Wesley said. Illyria smiled she was happy with this warming up. War was upon them. 'Well bloody hell you two sure know how to behave yourselves…' Illyria realized this wasn't Wesley's voice, she turned herself around and saw another vampire… with white hair. 'The White-Hared-One'. Illyria responded. 'Is it time?' Wesley said. Spike smiled while answering : ' it's time for bloody war.'

END OF PART 1


	2. The Chronicles of Illyria Part 2

Part 2 : 'Time for Bloody war!'

'Full House baby! Yeah!' Izerial the Devil also known as 'Izzy' sat at a big round poker table.

His three henchman lured behind him. 'Goddamnit Izzy! Not again, what soul did you ate last night?' one of Izzy's Poker opponents looked very angry. Izzy looked at him and responded : 'well most likely a very fortunate one. Not that that is any of you're concern really.' Izzy smiled in an evil kind of way, a way only a red-horned demon could. 'Because you're soul now belongs to me' Izzy stood up and gave on final glance at his opponents. Than he signalled his boys. 'Take it away' Izzy said. His henchman approached forward. Each of them grabbed on of the three opponents and snapped there necks. 'When they come into my house… and believe me knowing 'them' they will, make sure there soulless yes? I'm starving.' Izzy stood up while saying these words. Izzy was ready to leave, he walked to the exit... 'Remember one thing boys' Izzy said to his henchman, 'Never gamble it's a dangerous business.' Izzy laughed. The opponents body's laid lifeless on the floor. ' let's go.' But he was interrupted, one of Izzy's henchman's phone rang. ' Yes? ' a Henchman answered.

'you sure? Yes immediately' the phone call was over. The Henchman looked at Izzy and said : 'there's trouble boss, that was Marcus Hammilton, he said Angel betrayed us.' Izzy carefully processed his words. ' What do you mean betrayed us? He signed away his Sanshu, that's impossible!' Izzy sounded surprised. 'well sir' the henchman answered. 'There's trouble at Veils's apartment apparently the Watcher defied him.' The henchman responded.

'ugh well anyway Veil can handle himself, but I think it's best that we go home now.' Izzy said while walking towards the exit. 'Did Marcus say anything else? Details perhaps?' –'no sir, just the fact that he's confronting Angel as we speak.' Izzy opened the door leading out. 'well that will end will' he said.

They walked outside, there driver was waiting for them at his car. The henchman sat in the back of the car, Izzy sat next to the driver's seat. The night was very dark. There was no moonlight lighting up the streets. While the driver turned the engine on, Izzy went for the car-light button. He pressed it, and the car lights went on. He sat up straight looking out the front window. Expecting to see the car-lights lighting up the streets. But they didn't… light up the streets. But they did light up something. A human looking body lit up. It had blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a skin tight suit… It was Illyria!

Izzy looked straight in her face. Illyria glanced back into the car. There were 5 soon-to-be trophies waiting for her to rip out there spines. One of them was Izerial The Devil, three Henchman and the driver.

Illyria walked towards the driver seat and she broke the side window's glass and pulled the driver out of his seat, knocked him unconscious with one punch. Then she snapped his neck tore his head of and slammed him to the wall opposite of the car. While his head still rested in Illyria's hands. The three Henchman stepped out of the car and attacked Illyria.

She quickly responded by grabbing one of the Henchman and jumping up into the air and kicking the remaining Henchman with both of her feet. While kicking in the air she snapped the neck of the Henchman she was holding. She let him go and focused on the remaining two henchman. They both fell to the floor. She picked them up and slammed them into each other.

Illyria wasn't satisfied yet. She ripped there guts open and there blood and other various organs touched the ground. Now with al three henchman death, she picked up al the remaining death bodies including the headless driver. And put them pack in the car where they were still sitting alive one minute ago. Izzy still remained.

Illyria looked at Izzy. Izzy was trying to make a run for it but Illyria quickly responded yet again an took Izzy by one feet and dragged him back to the car. The Devil looked scared. Finally a lower being had fear in his eyes. Fear for Illyria! 'Good' Illyria said. 'you shed tears for my presence, Angel requested my help. And I swore him I would make trophies of YOUR Spine!' Izzy now frightened knew his death was inevitable. But instead of whining or crying or trying to brake lose from Illyria's grip… He Laughed… He just laughed. 'you're the old one right? The one that belongs to that Watcher right?' Illyria looked into his emotionless eyes. 'Wesley?' she said. Izzy laughed again. Illyria was beginning to grow tired of his emotionless emotion. Then Izzy said 'He challenged Veil… didn't he?' Illyria remembered the Red Demon Magician. 'do you really think that English Watcher has any chance of killing the most powerful magician on the face of this earth?' Izzy said. He could clearly see the hesitation in Illyria's eyes. Izzy spoke again 'the longer you waste you're time killing me the more time Veil has to kill your guide!' Illyria knew he was right so she ended this immediately. She pulled Izzy up and punched him towards his stomach. Her hand went right thru his body. Her hand now sticking outside the back of Izzy's body. Izzy screamed in pain. But the screaming stopped. He was death. Illyria pulled her arm out. Thick red blood now left Izzy's body. Illyria threw Izzy back into his seat. Inside the car. She glanced one more time at her accomplishment and walked away from the car…

She knew Wesley's needed her aid. But little did she know… Wesley was about to die in Illyria's Arms…

It was raining. Angel and Spike also completed there objectives of killing members of the Black Thorne. Gunn The Muscle guy, walked towards them. Bleeding…

Spike and Angel supported him to sit down. Gunn was still full of adrenaline. Him being the only remaining Human of the Angel team and he was slowly fading away…

'Any word on Wes?' Gunn said. Illyria jumped down from a rooftop. She looked at Angel and said 'Wesley is death… I'm feeling grieve for him. I cant seem to control it!' Angel, Spike and Gunn processed the fact that Wesley was no more. Illyria spoke again ' I wish to do more Violence!'. Thousands of demons approached the Angel team. With only one objective Kill those that defied Evil! ' Well wished just happens to be horses today.' Spike said. The Senior Partners were angry for killing the Members of the Black Thorne… Izzy, Veil, Arch duke Sebasses and so many more. The Angel team was about to be slaughtered. For killing Evil. Illyria looked at the hordes of demons approaching them. Including dragons and Giants. Angel walked towards the thousands of demons. He readied his sword. Pulled it up and said : 'Let's go to work' He slashed his sword towards the first Demon.

It seemed like a hopeless situation. They cannot win this fight, not even Illyria

There were to much Demons. But the Slayers were Approaching… Buffy was close…


	3. The Chronicles of Illyria Part 3

Part 3 : 'The heat is on'

'Illyria!' Shouted Angel… 'Look out behind you!' Illyria turned herself around and jumped over the fast approaching demon. Now while she stood behind the demon she turned herself around again and grabbed him by the head and threw him high in the air. Quickly she blocked the attack of three more demons at the same time and snapped there necks when she had the chance. Illyria stopped fighting she looked around and saw more demons approaching her

but it would take a few more seconds until they were in combat range. She saw Spike fighting for his life against 4 headless demons. Gunn fought against three more vampire looking creatures. But they overpowered him. One vampire punched Gunn in his stomach. 'Ugh!' Gunn collapsed to the ground. Illyria came to his aid but more demons approached her as well.

She was now surrounded by 12 demons. There was little time to think so she did what any normal person would do… She Screamed, she screamed harder and louder then any normal human could. Most of the demons surrounding her covered there ears. Some demons actually covered there feet. Illyria stopped screaming realizing most of the demons surrounding her all stood off-balance. This was her chance… she kicked all the demons to the ground, there was no time to kill them properly. Gunn was in need of her aid.

'Human.' Illyria said. 'your life is fading… rest!' Gunn looked at Illyria. 'Illyria… we're no..t goi…ng to make it…. Ri..ght? Tell me… were my moments… memorable?' Gunn was empty… he was exhausted, death was only a moment away… Illyria looked at Gunn… She grabbed Gunn around his waist and carried him to safety. She looked at the place in the alley were Gunn fought countless demons. Limbs, dust washed away by the rain was all she saw. He mush have killed at least 20 more demons. Gunn inhaled his last breath… ' Illyria…. OH NO LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU' Gunn immediately stood up and pushed Illyria out of the way. A giant looking demon slashed his sword towards Illyria but he missed Illyria but the sword did made contact with a body… Gunn's body. The sword pierced thru his stomach. Illyria saw what happened and she responded with a powerful punch to the Demons head. The demons brains exploded upon impact. 'Gunn!' Illyria said. 'Why did you do that… his instrument wouldn't even have scratched my surface' Illyria eyes were wide open…

she respected this human. Now more than ever. Gunn's eyes were slowly closing. The sword still rested in his body. 'Hey… it's the thought that counts right? his eyes were now closed. 'Thank you Fred…' Gunn exhaled his last breath. Illyria just stood there emotionless. She decided that more violence would be appropriate right about now. She pulled the sword out of Gunn's dead body. She looked at her newly acclaimed instrument and immediately decapitated 4 approaching demons. Hey eyes were glowing in the dark.

Angel already killed 50 demons. More were approaching him. The heat is on. Literally because there was still a dragon to kill waiting on his to-do list. The alley they were fighting in just kept overloading with more and more demons. Angel jump-flipped backwards over a few demons. He grabbed the wall next to him. And climbed it. Via windows and stairs he reached the top of the alley-building. The dragon approached him. Angel again readied his sword.

The dragon flew towards him. 'closer…' angel whispered 'come…on' The dragon now flew directly above him. Angel quickly threw his sword point up into the sky. The sword pierced thru one of the dragon's wings. The dragon fell from the sky. Angel saw it was falling directly towards the Alley-ground. But in a retaliation act the dragon blew angel of the building with its fire breathing mouth. In the air, Angel grabbed the dragon making sure the dragon would brake his fall. And it did. Angel rolled to the ground. The dragon broke his other wing as well because of the fall. Angel grabbed his sword and walked towards the dragons head.

He pointed the sword towards the dragons head. 'This one is personal' Angel said while piercing the dragon's head with his sword. Angel collapsed to the ground. Weakly he tried to get up but more demons approached him and when they reached him they kept kicking him to the ground. Angel was bleeding heavily.

Spike and Illyria now fought side by side. Spike helped Illyria bringing a Giant down.

'Grab his feet!' Spike yelled. Illyria kept punching the Giants leg. The giants was 10 times Illyria's size. And Illyria grew tired of this fight. More demons approached Spike and Illyria with wooden pitchforks. 'Oh bugger' Spike whispered to himself. More demons kept coming… The giant now grabbed Illyria at her waist. Illyria desperately kept punching the giant. But the giant was strong… to strong. Spike was to busy shielding him self from the wooden pitchforks to see what was happening to Illyria. The giant now grabbed Illyria with both of his hands. Trying to brake Illyria into pieces. But her shell was strong. But Illyria was in pain. Terrible pain... 'Ahhhh' the Giant screamed. Something happened to him. Illyria looked down and saw Angel chopping one of the giants leg's of with an Axe. He succeeded

The Giant fell. Illyria also fell to the ground. But she was free of the giants grip. She took the axe from Angel's hands and was now busy chopping the head of the giant of. Angel ran towards Spike. A demon with an wooden pitchfork was about to stake Spike. Angel sneaked behind that demon and snapped it's neck. 'Angel?' spike yelled. 'what happened? A moment ago you were being smashed by those demons.' Angel smiled. 'come on… remember Britain 1832?' Spike smiled 'Good on you mate!'

Illyria Spike and Angel now regrouped. They stood as a team next to Gunn's death body.

'Let's hope there's time to mourn over them tomorrow.' Angel said remembering Wesley as well. They were evaluating there position. They were standing at the exact same place they begun fighting countless death demons ago. But it seemed the amounts of demons were doubled. Though there were no more giants or dragons. The amounts of normal sized demons were tremendous. 'So got any more bright ideas half-breed?' Illyria said to Angel. 'Clearly half-breed you…' Illyria was interrupted by Spike : 'Take it easy blue were all in the same situation here.' Angel turned himself around. There was no exit. The only exit was behind the thousands of demons. 'I guess this is it.' Angel looked at Spike and Illyria. 'Ready to go out fighting?' Spike smiled. It looked as if Illyria was having an internal debate with herself. In the end all she did was nodded. They were ready to make there last stand. Angel Smiled

Spike laughed. Illyria… stood there. They formed a triangle. With Angel up front and Spike and Illyria behind him. L.A was in flames. Behind the tall buildings you could clearly see buildings covered by smoke. The Apocalypse was here. Apocalypse nowish.

END OF PART 3 


	4. The Chronicles of Illyria Part 4

  
' The Chronicles of Illyria '  
  
Part 4 : 'Calling the Prophecy girl'  
  
Written By : Donny  
  
Illyria & Angel© belong to Joss Whedon & co.  
  
Angel The TV series Belong to The WB & Fox  
  
I wrote this fanfic just for fun and all Mutant Enemy characters Belong to Joss Whedon & co.  
  
Please note that English is not my native language  
  
Angel Spike and Illyria ran towards all the demons. Holding there weapons they pierced tru the first set of demons killing them were the stood. But there were to many, the demons overpowered them. Angel fell to his knees. Spike kept on fighting but a sword pierced tru his chest, Spike fell to the ground. Illyria kept fighting the longest. Beating all the demons around her to bleeding corpses. But it was just a matter of time before she would go down as well.  
Swords couldn't harm the hard shell she was in but Illyria felt the limitations of her body.  
She became tired. Her limbs were heavy. And with every punch they grew heavier.  
She broke one of the demon's back with a powerful kick and at the same time punching all the demons surrounding her with her hands. She kept her balance using her other leg.She jumped kicked one demon in front of her making sure it would fall down and take down more demons that stood behind the falling one.  
  
'Vampires get up!' Illyria yelled. Angel tried to get up. He looked at Spike. Barely conscious. Angel finally got up. He looked at Illyria and saw her shielding him and Spike from countless enemies. Angel yanked the sword out of Spike's chest. Spike screamed in pain.  
  
'Spike we're not done yet, we can still make it.' Spike now looked at Angel's face. Blood almost covered his entire face. 'Come on, it's hopeless.' Spike also got up. He looked behind him. A dead end. And in front of him Illyria was busy kicking down another 15 meter long giant. She was giving it everything she got. Illyria jumped so high that she could grab the giant demon his head and break it with every last strength she got.  
  
She fell to the ground…she was able to defeat an entire new demon wave all by herself.  
  
But now the all powerful Illyria was kneeling on the ground. A new wave of demons appeared… Illyria crawled her way towards Angel on her hands and feet.  
  
'Vampire.' She said. 'You must go… up the building walls.' Angel looked at her with wide open eyes. 'I saw you accomplish it before.' Angel didn't know what to say. 'I can hold these enemies at bay, maybe not for long, but long enough for you to make your escape.' Angel and Spike both looked at Illyria, Spike was shocked. Angel was equally shocked by her words. 'Illyria… no' Angel said. Illyria quickly responded 'I have to.' Illyria got up. 'For long I looked for a purpose in this world… only to find that mine resurrection was a lie. I was left to drift in the deeper well, to never be returned. But I did. I took away something very important to all of you. I though I could live with that thought. Maybe I could yes. I don't know. But I knew I was empty But Wesley showed me something else to live for. The thought that maybe someday you will do something useful, that you're existence wasn't without any purpose. I never found mine. Maybe this night is it...my soul is empty... Let's fill it up ' Illyria turned her back towards Angel. 'Now go vampire. I will not be defeated so easily… The world shall once again hear from Illyria, Maybe her downfall, or her glorious victory. Only time will tell… Angel grabbed Spike and started climbing. He kept looking at Illyria. The remaining demons were almost in her attacking range. She still stood tall. Waiting to continue fighting. Her blue eyes shined in the dark. Thunder roared. But it stopped raining. Illyria was ready. Angel escaped via the roof. He looked at Illyria once more.  
  
And he couldn't shake the feeling that Fred helped the Angel-team out once again.  
  
'Thank you Fred…' Illyria was ready. The demons were in attack range. 'I Am Illyria, God-King of This Earth and Shaper Of Things… YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!!!!'  
  
Illyria smiled… The Demons Attacked.  
  
Angel ran and Spike was right behind him. 'Spike… we can't let her do this.'  
  
Spike looked at Angel. 'And what do you reckon we should do?' Spike said with an angry voice. 'That is Illyria for god-sake, she can't do it on her own.' Spike climbed down towards the normal streets. Angel quietly followed. 'Blue can handle herself.' Though even Spike wasn't completely convinced himself. Angel tried to think, but nothing he could think of made any sense at all. Angel looked back at Spike, 'The city is in flames, the demons are attacking everywhere.' Spike got up on his feet. He walked towards the edge of the building. He had a clear view of downtown L.A. Time seemed to go buy in a slow pace… In fact Time it self seemed to stop. Flames stopped burning but they were still there. The shouting stopped but the demons were still attacking. 'Spike? Are you seeing what I think I am seeing right now? ' Angel said. Spike looked at Angel confused not knowing what he meant. Angel pointed to a human looking body covered by rooftop shadows. It walked towards Angel and Spike. The shadow slowly vanished behind her… Angel was stunned. A female approached Angel. Spike was equally surprised to see her. A familiar face smiled. 'Angel are you ready to win?' She said… 'Buffy' Angel whispered  
  
Illyria stopped fighting. The demons were gone. The endless volleys of demon hordes stopped.  
  
Limbs and blood covered the entire alley. Illyria lay lifeless on the ground. She wasn't defeated though she couldn't move. Her blue body was covered with her own human blood. Her eyes were red. Her body was dieing. Then Illyria's body started to glow… A weird white glow shined off of her body. Illyria moved. Her blood seemed to disappear back into her wounds and the wounds healed… The White light started to get brighter and brighter. It healed her. Now the White glow helped her get up. Slowly every part of her body was covered by this beautiful white glow that slowly carried her up. Until her feet finally touched the ground again. Illyria was breathing heavily. She felt a familiar power coming back to her. She grew stronger and stronger by the minute. Her old power seemed to return to her. Once locked away but now the power she lost returned to her.  
  
Illyria's hair grew longer. Her Armour changed. It became brighter, all the red in her armour now turned blue and silver. The Bright light that lighted up the entire alley now seemed to move away from her. Illyria was confused yet she felt better than ever. Then the light started to change into and orb. It still shined brightly. Illyria's essence was enlightened. Then the orb changed. It took the form of a Human body… slowly the light disappeared. But with every second more of an human body seemed to appear. The light seemed to become darker… It was fading away. But it left behind a person. A female looked at Illyria and smiled… It was Fred… She smiled… And her clearly Incorporeal body seemed to float closer towards Illyria… "Accept my gift… my friend…And receive my soul…" Fred said. Illyria nodded in acceptance knowing she was the reason she miraculously recovered. Fred smiled. "Thank you…" The white light now surrounding Fred merged with Illyria…  



	5. The Chronicles of Illyria Part 5

Illyria Fanfic

' The Chronicles of Illyria '

Part 5: Making the Done un-Done

Written By : Donny

'Angel, it's nice to see you're still in one piece' Buffy smiled, Angel approached Buffy.

Buffy was dressed in a slick Black outfit. She was holding the Scythe in her right hand. The scythe was covered with blood. 'B-b-b-uffy?' Spike said. Buffy laughed. 'Spike, it's good to so you to.' Spike was shocked at the fact that Buffy didn't seem surprised to see him. 'What?' Buffy said. 'You think I didn't knew you were alive and well…' Buffy ignored Angel and walked straight towards Spike. She hugged him. 'Thank you' she whispered in Spike's ear. Angel watched with wide open eyes en mouth. 'Hello?' Angel said. 'I'm standing right here!'. Buffy let go of Spike and concentrated on Angel. 'Angel, my coming here isn't a social one.' Buffy looked at the Sky. It was blood red. Smoke covered almost every part of it. Thousands of demons roared. They were attacking everywhere. 'Angel…' Buffy raised her hand blood was dripping of of her hand. 'Help…' Buffy Started to collapse. Angel with his vampire reflexes quickly caught her. Spike did the same. The both caught her before she could hit the ground. Angel examined Buffy's body, Buffy was bleeding… Badly. 'Oh no…' Angel whispered. Spike quickly responded 'We need to take her somewhere save!'. Angel started to panic. 'Spike! Take A Look Around, There is No Save!' The situation seemed to get worse by the minute. Demons approached there position now as well. 'Wait., I've got an idea.' Angel said. 'Hyperion!, Take her there. We are close. Just 1 block away.' Spike nodded in acceptance. 'Angel… wait.' Buffy weakly whispered. 'You have to help them…' Angel listened carefully. 'Help who?' He said. Buffy tried to get back on her feet. 'No,no,no don't.' Angel said. Buffy ignored him. 'They need you're help… that's why I came. We tried to stop it. Giles said this might happen. So we came… Slayers…' Buffy's started to cough up some blood. 'But now… they are all dead……..'

Angel kicked the door down. While holding Buffy in his arms… The Hyperion Hotel's double doors slammed open. Angel gave the place a fast look. Everything was still intact.

He quickly put Buffy down on the round couch.

Buffy was conscious. She got up but immediately decided that sitting was the better option of the two. 'Buffy what the hell happened?' Angel said. Spike wanted to sit next to Buffy. But Angel beat him to it. Spike just stood there. Buffy started to talk… 'We were send to L.A, Giles said that a Great evil might arise today. Giles was kinda spooked. So I said I would take a team with me and go to L.A to check things out. When we arrived all hell broke loose. All sorts of demons appeared everywhere. We we're totally outnumbered. We succeeded to kill a few waves. But I got separated from the rest when I followed a demon that just killed… her… in front of me. I was enraged with anger I guess. I totally forgot the rest. I just went for the kill. I'm so stupid… Angel. I left them… al alone. God knows what happened to them. After I killed that demon I immediately returned to our field of engagement. Everybody was gone. Except for the body's. I don't know where those who didn't die are.' Angel processed all of her words carefully… 'How many slayers did you brought with you?' In Buffy's eyes tears started to appear. 'About a Hundred of them.' Angel thought about his lost ones... Angel and Spike seemed to be the only ones left. 5 years gone by… Doyle, Darla, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn… They're all dead as well. Angel didn't know what to do… there was nothing he could do. A wounded slayer and two exhausted Vampires we're all that was left. Of a once powerful Core Group …

'Illyria!' Spike almost shouted!. 'We have to go back! NOW' Angel didn't want to decide… al he wanted was to stay with Buffy. The only thing he could still care about… 'Go… Do… whatever you want' Angel said. 'Angel! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Are you just giving up! There's a bloody war raging out there, we are maybe the only thing that can still make a… small… NO Big Difference in it! Buffy's head rested on Angel's shoulder. He closed his eyes. 'I don't care… go'

'Angel come on! We're all there is now… we have to go out fighting, if we stay here our death will be meaningless… We have to Help T……' Spike didn't got a chance to finish that sentence. A powerful Earthquake Interrupted him. The ground was shaking so hard that it was almost impossible to stand. The Hyperion hotel started to collapse… Dust and Sand came down from the ceiling… 'ANGEL WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!' Spike Yelled… Angel didn't care he was still holding the now unconscious Buffy… A big piece of Ceiling started to brake. And was heading Directly towards Angel… BOOM the ceiling broke and collapsed. Angel looked up and saw his dead coming crashing down… 10 meters… 9 meters… 8,7,5,4,3,2,1, It stopped… 'Huh?' Angel whispered. A big piece of ceiling was hanging stil in the air. With nothing holding it… Spike got up on his feet and looked closely. It looked as some sort of energy wave around it moved it back up… Spike followed the Energy wave to it's source. It came from the entrance. There she was… In al of her glory… Illyria… the now completely restyled -complete in Silver outfit- Illyria was turning back Time… A power she couldn't possibly still have… but the big piece of ceiling was merging back into it's original place. She did the same with a few broken Pillars. It only took seconds to undo what the Earthquake done.

Illyria walked down the stairs. Spike looked at her with open mouth… 'Blue… how did you…'- Illyria interrupted 'Be silent… We don't have much time. Leave the Slayer. Angel and Spike come with me… we have to go back to place where it all began…'

'It's time to make the Done… Un-Done!'

**End of part 5**

**Part 6 Coming Soon!**


End file.
